Spyro un mar de aventuras
by Yonaiker - dragon purpura
Summary: Leah le pide a los guardianes qué le asignen un dragón qué la acompañé en su viaje, así qué Spyro deberá ayudar a la dragona mientras descubre un poco sobre ella.
1. chapter 1

Un mar de aventuras.

Spyro despertó una mañana, por fin descansando. Después de todo lo qué había pasado con entei, manai e icerad, sólo quería echarse en una cama todo el día, pero había dos pequeñas criaturas qué no lo dejaban descansar, tres contando a cynder. Spyro era un adulto, se había emparejado con cynder y tuvieron dos hijos, spyn y smoke. Spyn era una dragona púrpura igual a spyro, sólo qué con los ojos de color verde esmeralda y en la punta de su cola tenía una daga, idéntica a la de su madre. Spyn era mayor que smoke por un año, smoke era un dragón negro con vientre e iris púrpura, tenía seis cuernos y un gran daga, incluso mas grande qué la de cynder.

Spyro se levanta al sentir paz y tranquilidad, algo muy extrañó qué casi no conocía en su hogar, debido a qué sus hijos siempre peleaban o cynder lo regañaba. Al levantarse bajó hasta la sala y vio a spyn y smoke jugando ajedrez sobré una mesa central, se dedicó a observar por un momento pero fue muy aburrido. Spyn se levanta al perder, intenta salir pero spyro la detiene.

-¿a dónde vas señorita? -pregunta spyro, spyn se quedá paralizada un momento para pensar.

-voy ah... ¿Voy? -dice nerviosa.

-va a casa de kreic-dice smoke mientras reacomodaba el tablero de ajedrez, spyn mira furiosa a su hermanó pero antes de poder decirle algo spyro sigue hablando.

-has pasado demasiado tiempo en la casa de ember y flame-

Kreic era el hijo de ember y flame y tenía la misma edad qué spyn, ambos tenían dieciséis años y se habían tomado un poco de cariño uno del otro desdé qué tuvieron qué liberarse de aquellas cadenas a las qué los había encadenado shadow, y siendo un beso la única forma de liberarse, quién no se encariñaria con alguien después de eso.

-¿tu mamá sabe qué vas? -le pregunta pero spyn seguía sin respuesta.

-los guardianes... Me pidieron qué cuidará a las niñas -

-¿en serio? -pregunta pregunta con ceja levantada. -esta bien, ¿smoke vienes? -

-¿que? -grita spyn.

-por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada-dice smoke para ver la expresión de spyn cuándo lleguen.

Spyn intenta negarse pero spyro la obliga a ir, los tres caminan hasta el templo dónde estaban todos los guardianes jugando con sus hijas, todos menos ignitus pero Ignai se divertía jugando con a las qué consideraba sus hermanitas. Al llegar entraron a la sala de los guardianes, los tres guardianes estaban hablando con una dragona azúl celeste y vientre beich, cuernos grises y su punta de cola, era cómo una gota de agua. Las hijas de los guardianes estaban jugando en una esquina de la habitación. Los guardianes al ver a spyro sintieron un gran alivió.

-spyro, qué bueno qué estas aquí, necesitamos un pequeño favor-volteer le sonríe y la dragona voltea para ver a quien le hablaba el guardián de electricidad y se sorprendió al ver qué era el dragón púrpura.

-¿que pasa? -

-¿necesitas trabajo? -le pregunta cyril, spyro lo piensa un momento y pensó qué hacer productivo no sería mala idea.

-esta bien ¿que hay que hacer? -

-acompañar a está señorita... En un barco a una pequeña expedición -dice terrador, spyro observa a la dragona la cuál mantenía su seriedad.

-¿barco? ¿Cuanto tiempo? -

-de entre una semana a un mes-dice la dragona, spyro la mira confundido de todo el tiempo que tomaría .

-¿a dónde vas? -

-¿quieres trabajar si o no? -le pregunta la dragona molesta.

-esta bien ¿cuando nos vamos? -

-mañana al amanecer, estaré en el muelle al sur, intenta llegar temprano-

-esta bien, no se cuál es tu prisa. Llegare mañana después de despedirme de mi familia, por cierto ¿como te llamas? -

-soy leah (lia) y si no me equivocó te llamas, ¿spairo?-

-spyro de hecho, bueno te veo mañana al amanecer, aunque tardaré un poco mas de lo planeado

-¿por que? -

-me toma quince minutos levantarme en las mañanas-

Leah desvía su mirada hacía a los guardianes.

-¿no tienen otro? -terrador le niega con la cabeza, leah da un suspiro y sólo se marcha de warfang para dirigirse a su barco qué estaba un poco alejado de la gran ciudad.

Spyro tenía qué irse, eso significaba alejarse de su familia por mucho tiempo, mas de lo qué acostumbraba, pero lo qué mas le preocupaba era dejar a spyn con kreic, sabiendo qué spyro no estaría kreic estaría visitando más seguido a spyn, sea cómo sea, spyro tenía un plan b.

-smoke-llama spyro a su hijo, este se acerca -no dejes qué spyn se acerqué a kreic ¿puedes hacerlo? -

-atormentarle la vida a mi hermana, sin interesante en lo qué piensa o siente... Esta bien, con gusto-

-está bien vámonos a casa, me tengo qué despedir de su madre-

-esta bien pero no hagan ruidos

-¿que? -dice spyro algo sonrojado, smoke lo mira de reojo y spyro solo comienza a reír.

-vámonos a casa niño- spyro se lleva a ambos mientras disimulaba una expresión de alivio de no tener que explicarle nada a smoke.

Continuara.

Primer capítulo de una historia de piratas, a ver cómo sale, Marrodlop03, se qué seras el primero en leer esto así que... Hola...

 **Espero grillby les caiga bien.** **Esto es copia y pega así qué si tiene un error diganme y yo lo ignoro :v.**


	2. Capitulo 2

Ya era hora, ya temprano spyro debía salir para irse, el problema era qué seguía dormido. El estaba en su cama y si no fuera por cynder, el sé hubiera quedado dormido. Cynder lo despertó en la mañana o e hizo qué sé despidiera de sus hijos y de ella.

Luego dé un rato volando llegó a un pequeño muelle al sur de warfang.

Al llegar aterrizo junto al muelle y pude ver un barco pequeño parecido al de los comerciantes pero con la simple excepción dé qué esté tenía un par de cañones a cada costado, un mortero en la parte de adelanté y dos pequeños agujeros cuadrados en la parte trasera. También tenía un nombre pintado en el costado derecho qué decía "Leah II". Spyro se acerca al barco en busca de leah, pero antes de poder subir, un oso qué llevaba una caja en sus manos lo apartó dé su caminó y subió al barco. Aprovechando la distancia lo observó y lo detallo, debido a qué nunca había visto uno. Los osos vivían muy lejos del reino del dragón (o al menos las personas oso) el oso tenía un pelaje marrón, ropas negras con vendas rojas y unas botas qué cubrían sus tobillos, también tenía una cicatriz en forma de garra sobré su brazo, aunque era normal qué ésos seres tuvieran esas heridas, ya estaba enterado qué eran personas violentas y era mejor no meterse en su caminó.

-! Ey dragón púrpura! - le grita leah desdé alguna parte del barco, spyro empieza a buscar con la mirada hasta qué la mira juntó a las velas, en él puesto del vigía. Leah salta desdé lo mas alto y aterriza junto a spyro muy entusiasmada. -¿listo? -

-¿qué tengo qué hacer? -aquél barco no era muy común, y no parecía ser de una simple mercader.

-solo debes mantenerme segura hasta llegar aquí- leah saca un mapa y le señala el mar juntó a la isla blanco.

-¿por qué quieres ir a la isla blanco? - leah lo mira confundida, revisa el mapa un momento y le vuelve a señalar el mismo lugar.

-aquí hay una pequeña isla, necesito llegar allí -le explica leah pero por más qué buscara no lograba ver ninguna isla.

-pero... ¿Por qué me necesitas? -leah sólo comenzó a reír y le extendió la mano.

-¿es un trató...? -spyro duda por un momento, después de mucho pensar le estrecha la mano, tal vez para qué malefor le siguiera molestando para qué buscará buscará trabajo.

-esta bien... Pero no me voy hasta qué me digas... -el gran oso qué se llamaba grillby, carga a spyro sobré su hombro y lo sube al barco por la fuerza. Leah lo sigue hasta la qué grillby lo tira sobré la cubierta

-disculpa lo, tiende a ser un poco brusco -le dice leah. spyro mira a grillby molesto y este le sonríe, dándole una confirmación de qué lo había hecho apropósito.

-¿puedes decirme... -spyro sigue fracasando en su misión para averiguar en qué lo necesitaba leah.

-grillby levanta el ancla ️ yo extiendo las velas. -

Grillby abre una escotilla y entra en el interior del barco, un sonido de unas cadenas resonaban en el barco, qué cada vez se oía mas fuerte por cómo subían hasta el punto de detenerse.

Leah vuela hasta las velas, toma una soga y la tira, estirando todas las velas. Una fuerte ráfaga dé aire sopla obligando a mantener el barco en movimiento. Leah baja rápidamente y sostiene el timón, girando el barco en dirección al oeste del reino del dragón.

Luego de un rato, Spyro asomó su cabeza por detrás del área del timón y vio a warfang desdé lejos, la gran ciudad de los dragones en todo su esplendor. No había pasado ni un día y ya extrañaba a su familia. Grillby salé al exterior del barco y cambia de lugar con leah, tomando el timón y quedando a cargó del barco. Leah se acerca a Spyro y empieza a enseñarle los rincones dé los barcos.

Luego de el recorrido, lo llevó a la habitación qué quedaba debajo del área del timón. Está habitación era una habitación cómo él de una casa, tenía una cama en un rincón, atornillada al suelo para qué no se moviera, una mesa qué tenía juntó una cesta con varios mapas qué sobresalían y varios faroles qué iluminaban por completo la habitación. Y pegada de esquina a esquina de la habitación estaba una red, acomodada para qué quedará lo mas cómodo posible cómo para qué alguíen durmiera. (En m país eso se llama, hamaca o chinchorro. Nombre bien raro :v y terminas dormido cómo una banana)

-aquí vas a dormir. si quieres la cama tomala, igual siempre duermo en la red. -leah intentaba ser lo mas amable posible con Spyro. El era el único qué había aceptado ése trabajo, aunque eso se debía a qué no le explicó qué debía hacer.

-leah... Si quieres yo... Duermo aquí -Spyro salta sobre la red y se recuesta, este estaba recostado boca arriba y con una forma semi-circular (como banana) y aunque era algo incómodo, era algo a lo qué podía adaptarse.

-¿seguro? O le puedo decir a grillby qué te dé su cama-un gran golpe se escucha sobre ellos, era grillby quién golpeo el suelo al escuchar lo qué dijo leah.

-eso no parecé gustarle a tu Amigó... -Spyro nota qué la habitación estaba bastante, tal vez se debía al movimiento del barco causado por las olas. -oye... ¿Por qué no vuelas a la isla qué buscas? -

-vamos a un lugar con fuertes corrientes de viento, no podemos volar hacía allá -

-¿y tu Amigó? ¿Donde lo encontraste? -

-el... Era amigo de mi padre... - leah empezo a sentirse un poco triste por lo que dijo, pero fingió una sonrisa - No le des importancia - leah se acerca a la puerta pero debía recordarle su trabajo a Spyro. -solo... Mantener preparado para cuándo lleguemos. -leah sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta.

Spyro empieza a moverse con dificultad en la red la cuál se columpiaba con cada movimiento, se torno boca abajo y observó un trozo de papel doblado sobré la cama, lo tomo y lo desdoblo, lo qué vio fue un dibujó hecho por un niño, y en la esquina tenía la firma de leah. El dibujo mostraba a un dragon gris adulto y a una pequeña dragona azúl a su lado y justo detrás, estaba un gran oso. Y juntó a ellos un corazón con la palabra "familia" dentro...

 **¿Que? Nunca habían visto un fic qué salió de la nada -_- ademas... ¿Por qué creen qué leah no quiere ir sola? ¿A qué le tiene miedo? ¿Por que tengo hambre?.. A no... Eso no lo respondan, y no... No es por no comer. :v**


	3. Capitulo 3

Los primeros días en él barco fueron aburridos para spyro, sólo Comía y dormía. Algo qué podía hacer en su casa. A veces detenian el bote para pescar o por escases des viento para desplazarse. Y ese dibujo aunque sé haya hecho por una niña, era claro el mensaje, la única pregunta de spyro era ¿dónde estaba el dragón gris del dibujó? Aquél seguro era el padre de leah. algo qué le preguntaría en el momento debido.

Un día estaban navegando cómo de costumbre. Grillby al timón, leah se encargaba de las velas y spyro sólo observaba, cada vez qué intentaba ayudar en el barco, leah hacía su trabajó. Algo qué le incómoda bastante. Y aquél oso, no había una palabra desdé qué lo conoció, e era muy reservado y serió, las únicas veces qué lo vio sonreír era debido a leah. Spyro observaba a grillby quién tenía la vista hacía el horizonte, o al menos lo observaba hasta que grillby volteó, provocando qué spyro desviara su mirada rápidamente. Leah quién había terminado de hacer su trabajó, se acerco a spyro para un rato, aún faltaba mucho océano para recorrer.

-hola spyro ¿estas bien? - leah observa qué spyro estaba mas distraído qué atento a las palabras. -spyro... Spyro- por más qué intentará, spyro estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Leah se acerca un poco, justo al lado de su oído. - !!!SPYRO!!! -

Spyro se cubre los oídos, un poco adoloridos mientras una sensación de enojo domina y ahora su mente.

-!¿Que?! No grites-le dice spyro molestó. Leah sólo se ríe pero se detiene al ver la cara preocupada de spyro.

-oye... ¿Qué te pasa? -leah intenta ser un poco mas sensible, aunque eso no se le diera bien. Spyro saca un anillo dorado con una gema verde.

-no se qué voy a hacer con esto-leah extiende su mano, spyro le da el anillo y leah lo observa, luego empieza a reír.

\- me alagas pero... Sólo nos conocemos hace un par de días - leah le devuelve el anillo a spyro, quién seguía algo deprimido.

-no es para ti... Es para cynder-

-y ¿por qué estás triste? Si piensas casarte con ella ¿verdad? -

-me estan obligando a hacerlo-

-¿uh? ¿Quién? -

Spyro se levanta, intento sonreír nuevamente pero una fuerte brisa sopló, el mundo se detuvo a su alrededor y se torno en una escala de grises. Spyro podía ver su respiración alterada de un tono negro. Leah, grillby y todo el océano juntó con él barco se quedaron paralizados en el tiempo, todos con excepción a spyro.

-¿qué... Es esto? -el frió lo dominaba, temblaba y le era difícil moverse, cada movimiento se le dificulta a más qué él anterior, su cuerpo se sentía pesado.

Una sombra se movía a través del barco, hasta crecer y formar la figura de un dragón. La silueta se mantenía inmovil, dandole una sensación de temor qué lo dominaba por momento. Armado de valor, sé acerca con dificultad a la silueta de sombras, le da un pequeño toqué y la silueta abre los ojos, un iris rojos resaltaba en el dragón negro, pero al mirar a spyro, su iris cambió a un delicado azul celeste. La silueta de sombra cobro forma y revelo su escamosa piel y sus gigantescas Alás.

-hola Spyro -dice shadow con una voz gravé. -¿cómo has estado? -

-¿shadow? Tu... ¿Qué hacés aquí? -

-sólo... Estoy arreglando unas cosas, y asegurarme dé qué le des ése anillo a cynder

-¿por qué te interesa tanto qué le esté anillo? -

-mis asuntos, son mis asuntos. Si tu no lo hacés... Yo lo haré -

-¿qué? - shadow se convierte en una sombra, reduce su estatura, el tamaño de sus alas y la forma de su cola. La sombra se disipa, y shadow se transforma en la viva imagen de spyro, era cómo mirarse en un espejo.

-¿qué te pasa? -dice shadow, c la misma voz de spyro. spyro intenta moverse pero estaba paralizado, sus manos y pies había sido atrapados por raíces de sombra.

-tu... ¿Qué quieres de mi? No te e hecho nada, ayude a tu nieta con... -

-no me interesa... La ayudaste a ella, no a mí. Entonces ¿qué eliges? Le darás el anillo a cynder o lo haré yo- shadow lo tenía contra la espada y la pared. Estaba completamente vulnerable.

-esta bien... Lo haré...-con un gran suspiro, baja su cabeza deprimido, shadow con la forma de spyro, se acerca a el y frota su s. De nuevo se transforma en una sombra y de ahí a su forma original.

-buen chico, te diré un día antes de qué tengas qué decirle ¿esta bien? -

-¿tengo opción? -

Shadow se aleja de spyro y abre una brecha frente a él, intenta salir pero, aquella dragona le pareció un medió para entrenerse un Rato. Shadow se acerca a leah, y le coloca una hoja de papel entre sus cuernos.

-spyro... No sabes porque estas aquí ¿verdad? -

-¿qué? -shadow comienza a reír de la incredulidad de spyro. aceptar un trabajo, en algo qué podía costarle la vida.

-buena suerte en tu viaje spyro-shadow se marcha por su puerta y esta desaparece.

El mundo se torna colorido nuevamente, e viento soplaba y el sonido del mar qué golpeaba el barco era lo único qué se escuchaba. Leah siente algo en su cabeza, s revisa y baja la hoja de papel, la abre y lo qué hay adentró le borra su sonrisa qué la definia cómo la dragona feliz qué es.


	4. ¿Que te molesta?

_Esta historia sera corta... A estas pequeñas historias les llamare mini-fics *3* ademas.. No dejo fics inconclusos._

 _¿Que te molesta?_

Por un momento... El tiempo se detuvo por completo, quebrantando el frágil corazón de la dragona. Ver aquél dibujo qué hizo de niña hace tanto fue algo qué la lastimo demasiado. En aquella hoja estaba el mismo dibujo qué spyro había encontrado en la cama. Aquel dibujó de la pequela dragona junto al dragon gris y al gran oso. Poco a poco se fue desmoronando y quebrando hasta no poder aguantar más, las lágrimas brotaban de su rostro de manera descontrolada.

—¿leah? ¿Qué te pasa! —spyro se acerca lentamente para no alertarla, camina con cuidado hacía su lado pero al intentar tocarlo leah lanza una gran vestisca de viento qué derriba a spyro. Grillby de momento observa la situación y se interpone en medio de ambos, intenta acercarse a leah pero esta corre y se encierra en el camarote del capitán

Spyro se levanta adolorido y con pequeños cortés alrededor de su cuerpo pero no eran lo suficientemente grave cómo para qué sangrara un poco. Grillby molesto se acerca a spyro, intenta tomarlo con sus brazos pero spyro lo esquiva de un saltó.

—!tranquilo amigo¡ no le eh hecho nada—spyro observa la respiración agitada de grillby, sus garras un poco salidas mas de lo normal, no había qué ser un genio para darse cuenta qué estaba molestó. Y asi estuvo por un momento, hasta qué tomó bastante aire, se acomodó un poco la ropa y se acerco a spyro lentamente ya más calmado.

—ve a bajar el ancla... descansaremos aquí —su voz era realmente gravé y atemorisante, pero sabía controlarse bastante bien. De hecho era primera ves qué veía algún comportamiento brusco en grillby, después de todo era un oso, criaturas bastantes furiosas.

Grillby camina hasta la puerta del camarote mientras sus pasos resonaban en el interior del barco, intenta abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, detrás de la puerta se podía oír los llantos de leah sofocados por l los muros. Spyro no podía interferir en esos problemas, ni siquiera sabía qué fue eso qué provoco qué leah se pusiera así. Spyro entro al interior del barco donde guardaban una gran cantidad de cañones pero ninguno cargado o colocado en su lugar, todos guardados en un rincón. Justo en el fondo, debajo de la habitación de leah estaba el mecanismo qué bajaba el ancla, el cuál era una especie de rueda qué debia girar, igual a las qué giraba con cynder durante la guerra (the dawn of dragón). Mientras la giraba podía oír cómo grillby intentaba consolar a leah o al menos... Eso parecía.

—¿qué te pasó? —exige una respuesta grillby.

—nada... No importa—

—estas llorando, dime qué pasó —

Por un momento, se escucho todo en silencio, BRUMMMM! El barco se detuvo por completo y por la fuerza de reacción spyro cayo de golpe al suelo lastimandose un poco. Estuvo a punto de escapsr un pequeño gemido de dolor pero se cubrió la boca cuándo escuchó qué leah y grillby seguían discutiendo.

—no debí actuar así... Perdoname—se disculpaba leah mientras su pequeño llanto aún sé oía de fondo.

—no te preocupes... Te prometo qué lo mataré cuando este viajé terminé—

Spyro traga saliba asustado, deseando qué no sea él del qué estaban hablando, de alguna manera. Spyro debía descubrir qué era eso qué molestaba tanto a grillby y entristece a leah...

 _Leah volvio :)_

 _Recuerdem no dejo fics inconmclusos *3* bueno... Espero les guste ya qué grillby aprendio español para esto XD (segun mi mundo los osos hablan ruso, los lobos ingles y... Luego me invento mas)_


	5. Grey

Todo era calma, no se oía mas peleas o llantos de nadie en la cubierta. Spyro estaba debajo en la zona de anclaje un poco asustado. "Te prometo que yo lo mataré cuándo esto terminé " ésas palabras resonaban enla cabeza de spyro de manera incesante cómo el tictac de un reloj qué no se detenía.

En la cubierta, leah ya se sentía un poco mejor con lo del asunto del dibujo, pero a la vez terrible por haber lastimado a spyro. Tal vez debía disculparse por haber actuado así. Decidida se levanta yy sale de su habitación y le tomó de sorpresa ver a la luna creciente en el cielo nocturno, "¿cuanto tiempo llore? " se preguntaba en su cabeza. Leah se acerco a las astas del barco y encendió unos faroles qué iluminaron rápidamente el barco. Con un poco mas de claridad logró ver a grillby dormido a las escaleras qué estaban juntó a la puerta de la habitación de leah. Esta se acerca a grillby y lo despierta, sacudiendolo delicadamente.

—ey... Ey... —grillby despierta un poco agitado pero sé tranquiliza al ver a Leah sonriendo de nuevo —esta bien. Ve a tu cuarto y duerme un poco, ya me siento mejor—

—pero... —

—te lo ordeno soy tu capitana—le ordena leah. Grillby comienza a reír por volver a ver a la leah de siempre, así qué se levanta y se dirige a su habitación.

Spyro quién seguía en la parte inferior del barco, ya se sentía estúpido por estar encerrado allí desdé ya un buen rato. "No se qué estoy haciendo, leah se siente mal y yo aquí abajo" penso spyro ahora sintiendose mal actuar así.

—¿spyro? —leah asomó su cabeza por las escaleras y repitió el nombre de spyro varías veces.

—aquí estoy—

Leah se acerco al fondo de la habitación y vio a dpyro sentado junto al mecanidmo qué levantaba el ancla. —¿qué haces aquí? — leah se sienta juntó a spyro, mientras observaba du cuerpo para ver si lo había herido.

—es qué... Estabas triste allí arriba y creó qué fue por culpa mía y... —

—no. No, fue mi culpa, te lastime y no tuviste intención de lastimarte ademas no fue tu culpa y... —

Ambos se interrumpian el uno al otro sin cesar hasta qué ambos repitieron la misma palabra "lo siento". Leah saca el dibujo que hiso de niña y lo rompe a la mitad.

—igual era horrible—sigue rompiendo el dibujo una y otra vez hasta volverlo picadillo.

—¿quién era el de tu dibujo? —pregunta por el dragón gris del dibujo.

—larga historia—

—quiero oírla —

Leah observa a spyro un momento y este le sonríe, provocando que leah se sonrojara un poco. Leah toma un farol qué estaba tirado y lo enciende iluminando mas el lugar donde estaba.

—no lo recuerdo muy bien.. Era una niña... Tenía 4 o 5 años... —

 ** _HACE MUCHO TIEMPO._**

(Spyro y cynder estan aquí :v)

un dragón gris vivía tranquilo a pesar de estar en un mundo en guerra, su pareja había muerto, pero antes de hacerlo le dejo una pequeña criatura de la cuál cuidar. Cuando el dragón gris vio qué el mundo se caía pedazos penso en lo mejor para su hija, decidió alejarse de todo. Subió a un barco y comenzo a navegar con su hija en dirección opuesta al reino del dragón y a veces paraban em variad islas habitadad u otros continentes para abastecerse, siempre eran bien resividos por otrad criaturas que no fueran dragones pero entre ellas los qué más resaltaban eran Los lobos, el rey de los lobos cuando se entero qué dragones vendrían les abrió sus puertas, les dio de comer, dormir y todo sin costo alguno. Al hijo mayor del rey no parecía gustarle, evitaba estar en la misma Habitación que los dragones, aunque talvez era fobia. Mientras que la hija menor, era un encanto, era muy pequeña y disfrutaba pasarla con los dragones, siempre les llevaba comida o regalos cómo collares o coronas de fantasía, sin duda ese reinó era el que más les había gustado visitar.

Un día estaban muy lejos de cualquier tierra cercana, el padre de leah, grey. Estaba navegando tranquilo pero su hija no se sentía muy bien, se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, estaba mareada, aun no controlaba muy bien él movimiento constante del barco.

—hija ¿estas bien? —pregunts grey con cariño.

—creo qué voy a vomitar—la pequeña dragona estaba pálida. Grey recoge las velas y detiene el barco, eso detendria un poco el mareo de leah, perpo el oleaje no ayudaba mucho. Grey carga a ñeah y pone la cabeza de la niña en su hombro, luego empieza a darle pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.

—ya ya... Duerme un poco y se te pasará. —

—¿papa? —

—¿que hija? —

—¿que es eso en el agua? —

Grey voltea y asoma su cabeza por la borda, impactado baja a leah rapidamente, toma una red y la lanza al agua, luego empieza a tirar con fuerza. Leah lo miraba confundida, asomo su cabeza y noto que eñ agua estaba un poco tintada de rojo.

—¡leah ve a la habitación y trae vendas!—lde ahcorrea la habitación y daca una pequeña caja qué estaba debajo de la cama y rapidamente se la llevo a su padre

Grey tiraba con fuerza de la red hasta qué lo que estaba arrastrando toco el borde de el barco, luego se sujeto una cuerda a la cintura y se lanzo al agua con otra cuerda en la mano. Leah asomo su cabeza asustaday observo cómo su papá cargaba algo grande entre sus brazos. Al subir grey dejo al oso en el suelo, este estabasin camisa con una gran herida en el brazo que no dejaba de sangrar, lo primer que hiso fue cubrirle los ojos a leah.

—ve a la habitación ahora—leah obedecio a su papa y se encerro en la habitación.

Grey abrio la caja y tomo un poco de vendas, intento secar la sangre pero la herida no se detenía de sangrar. Así que tomó una botella de alcohol qué escondía en esa caja y la puso a un costado. Luego tomó hilo y aguja para cocer la herida. Tomo la botella de alcohol y la levanto sobre la herida.

—¿estas consciente? —grey se detuvodetuvo un momento pero el oso no respondía. Vertio un poco de alcohol en la herida y el oso dejo escapar un gran grito de dolor, empezo a retorcerse pero grey lo sostuvo —calma, calma... Estas perdiendo mucha sangre no te muevas—

Grey toma la aguja y empieza a cocer rápidamente la herida. Cada vez qué la aguja atravesaba la carne de grillby, se sentía cómo un infierno, prensaba sus musculos o movía un poco lad manos por el dolor, pero con tanta dangre qué había perdido no tenía muchas fuerzas. Al terminasr grey tomo a botella y dio un gran tragó... Luego romromo las vendas y comenxo a limpiar la sangré, el oso estaba inconsiente de nuevo pero respiraba mas tranquilo.

—LEAH, TRAEME AGUA POR FAVOR—leah sale de la habitación con una cantimplorspa llena de agua. Grey la toma, levanta la cabeza del oso y empieza a sacudirlo un poco —ey... Amigo despierta— el oso levanta un poco la mano para dar a saber que estaba despierto. —¿estas bien? Toma— grey le da un poco de agua y el oso la toma con facilidad.

—¿esta bien, papa? —pregunta leah preocupada.

—no te preocupes pequeña, solo necesita descansar—

Nota:mi mama es doctora asi que.. E visto que hagan esl sin anestecia / en la cara / a mi primo / mientrad jugaba con mi hermano a los tocados / no sabia que salia tanta sangre si te cortabas la ceja aunque si... Era una herida profunda...

A ver soldado89 (te llmas dIego verdad) el numero que me díjiste, ya le tenia un uso a eso asi que... No crep que sean los dragones experimentos de humanos / y tengo un mejor uso :) pero si tienes mas ideas ok dias, si casi todo lo que leo en review lo añado.


	6. Leah ¿que es?

Ey soldadoXX xD, nombraste a clementine. Mis respetos amigo, jugaste un excelente juego, uno de mis facoritos pero... Una mala noticia, su compañia esta en quiebra, estan en el proceso de creacion de TWD season 4 pero hay una gran posibilidad que quede inconclusa, si no sale el capitulo 3 este seis pues... Despidete de clementine y de AJ pero de lo que estoy seguro... Lee estaria orgulloso de en lo que se convirtio clem. :')

Va a salir undertale 2 :D se llamara runadelta, suerte que no escribi mi fic porque si no xD frisk crecio, toriel es maestra... Asgore es... Una persona normal. Undinyng es... Una policia pero... Y flowey? QuiEro que tenga un final felíz :( porqúe.. No puede :(

Dragón_purpura:sorry, tarde demasiado. Estoy muy ocupado ahora.

Ydp-okami:¿y yo que hago aquí?

dragón_purpura:vos habéis dicho que me ayudarías chaval.

Ypd-okami:solo si escribe un lemmom :3 w

Dragón_purpura:que pendejo -_- seras el tercero en haberlo dicho.

Ydp-okami:pero si le diste un harem a smoke -_-

Dragón_purpura:te e dicho que no... Si quieres haslo tu -_-

Ydp-okami:¿puedo?

Dragón_purpura:no lo se. Tu dime.jpg

Ydp-okami:oky w ha empiezo

Dragón_purpura:que rarito.

Ydp-okami:pero sólo si me dicen que lo haga w ya sabes... Los que leen :) ¿que dicen? ¿Un lemmon?

Aqui empieza el fic.

Grillby se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la vista un poco borrosa y un frió invernal recorría su cuerpo. El estaba recostado en la cama de grey y junto a el, una mesa dónde estaba su brazo para no manchar las sabanas.

Grillby se levantó, pero al momento cae al suelo, estaba mareado y débil por la pérdida de sangré. Se arrastro hasta la puerta y la abrió cómo pudo y salió al exterior del barco. La habitación estaba debajo de la zona del timón. Grey qué estaba allí no vio al oso qué despertó.

—papá... ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta leah a grey quien estaba al timón.

—bueno. Es un oso, hay que llevarlo a casa—

—¿por qué estaba en el agua ? —

—no lo se, tal vez nos diga cuándo despierte—

—¿puedo ir a verlo? —

—mmm... Mejor no... Esperemos a que despierte. Cambiemos d tema, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que te enseñe? ¿Que le esta pasando al oso? ¿En su herida? —

—eeeehhhh... Se corto... Los erutrocitos (glóbulos rojos/sangre) están saliendo por ahí, las bacterias entran y los leucocitos (glóbulos blancos) defienden el cuerpo de las bacterias mientras que las plaquetas curan la herida. — (gracias hataraku saibou xD)

—¿que usan las plaquetas para curar una herida? —

—usan... Fibro... Fibra... Frito... —

—fibrina—

—eso. Tambien usan a los leucocitos y erutrocitos para cubrirla—

—muy bien leah. Eres muy lista —

(Gracias hataraku saibou) :v

Grillby se intentó levantar pero de nuevo cayó al suelo, golpeandose con fuerza, esta vez grey lo escucho. Asomó su cabeza y vio a grillby tirado en el suelo, rápidamente bajo a ayudarlo, intento tomarle la mano pero grillby lo empuja.

—¡apartate!—Le grita grillby.

—oye, yo solo te estoy ayudando—

—no quiero... ¡tu ayuda! — grillby intenta levantarse, haciendo fuerza con su brazo . la herida comenzó a abrirse y empezó a sangrar de nuevo.

—oye no hagas eso. Se pondrá peor la herida—grillby deja de apoyar su brazo con el suelo.

—algo... Para cubrir... —grillby respiraba de manera agitada. estaba temblando y parecía estar asustado. La sangre comenzaba a emanar de su brazo en gran cantidad.

—no hay qué cubrirla, hay qué cocerla de vuelta. Te vas a desangrar si no lo hago. Dejarme ayudarte, por favor. — Gríllby lo ignora, intenta levantarse por sí sólo. Nuevamente se marea y empieza a caer al suelo. esta vez, grey lo atrapa. Grillby se levanta apoyanse de grey y luego lo aparta. —¿puedo ver la herida? —

Grillby ya no podía sentir el brazo, pero aún seguía brotando sangré. Cada vez se sentía mas cansado y frío. Grillby se acerca a la puerta de la habitación y se recuesta de ella, mientras temblaba de frío.

—algo... Para ... cubrirla... —decia grillby con el poco aliento qué le quedaba.

—no se puede cubrir y ya, es demasiado profunda. Si me dejas ayudar te curaria. —

—no siento... El brazo... —grey se acerca a el y toca el brazo de grillby, el cual estaba helado.

—leah... ¿Puedes traerme la caja qué esta debajo de la cama? —

L

ean asomo su cabeza para ver qué estaba pasando. Bajo con cuidado las escaleras y se acerco a grey, dio una pequeña mirada hacía grillby y se cubrió los ojos al ver la herida. Grey le acaricia la cabeza y la calma un poco. Grillby se aparta de la puerta y lean entra a buscar la caja. La saca de debajo de la cama y la lleva hacía grey. Este la toma, lo abre y saca mas vendas. Leah se vuelve a cubrir los ojos, grey le aparta las manos de la cara y le enseña cómo limpia la sangre del brazo de grey. Algo qué a grillby le pareció incorrecto.

—¿por qué... Le enseñas esto? —pregunta grillby... Aunque para ser sincero, estaba más preocupado por el.

—no hay mucho qué enseñarle aquí en el mar... —grey frotaba el brazo de grillby con la venda en el brazo hasta limpiarlo completamente de la sangre. —y ella debería aprender un poco mas aparte de... El mar. —grey toma la mano de leah y la hace tocar el brazo de grillby —¿como está? — le pregunta grey a leah.

—esta... Frio—

—¿sabes por qué? — leah le niega con la cabeza. — cuando el cuerpo se esta quedando sin sangre. Los erutrocitos (la sangre) no son suficientes, no pueden transportar el oxigeno a las celulas, lo que provoca que mueran—

—¿pero por que esta frío? —

—es que casi siempre el cuerpo esta caliente por el fluir de la sangré. Cuando los erutrocitos mueren o se salen del cuerpo, no hay quién no caliente. — cuando grey terminó de limpiar la sangre, aparto a lean y le ordeno qué se cubriera los ojos.

(Ydp-okami:pero que los rectiles no son de sangre fría?)

(Dragón_purpura:no me Arruines el ficha o te vas pendejo -_-)

—dejame ver... —grey toma un extremo del hilo viejo y lo comienza a jalar con cuidado, no fue difícil sacarlo; la herida estaba bastante abierta. —¿sentiste eso? —

—Un poco—

—muerde esto—grey le da vendas limpias a grillby para qué las mordiera.

—¿por qué? —

Grey saca de la caja una gran aguja con forma de media luna creciente y un gran hilo grueso. Grillby sin dudarlo se mete las vendas en la boca y voltea su cabeza hacía el otro lado .

Notas: :v

Dragón_purpura:esto no se parece a lo qué quería escribir /

Ydp-okami:lo siento, no puedo permitir que escribas después de haber visto koe no katashi. Escribirías algo muy triste.

Dragón_purpura:que tiene de malo haber visto la voz del silencio? Me encanto y hubiera llorado si no fuera porque...

Ydp-okami:eres poco sensible cuando se trata de relaciones humanas -_-

Dragón_purpura:es la verdad, pero descuida, luego vi todo Miss kobayashi maid dragons.

Ydp-okami:viste koe no watashi una película de 2:30 minutos y luego viste los catorce capítulos de maid dragons en dos dias? Pruebalo.

Dragon_purpura:ese es el cap 2 donde tohru y kanna pelean.

Ydp-okami: creí que no te gustaba el yuri..

Dragón_purpura:pero si los dragones w kobayashi nunca se comió la cola de tohru -_-.

Nota:el anime donde aprendí las funciones básicas de las células se llama hataraku saibou. Tiene un poco de gore, un poco de comedia y un poco de romance.

El de dragones se llama Miss kabayashi maíd dragón y es muy bueno. Adios.

Ydp-okami:la razon por la cual no le permití escribir lo que quería el, es porque vio koe no watashi (la voz del silencio) es una película anime muy triste y buena...

Dragón_purpura:lo que yyo entendi... aunque la vida sea dura... El suicidio no es la respuesta. ADIOS...


	7. El Leviatán

Leviatan.

(El leviatán es una criatura mitológica, como un dragón gigante que respira dentro y fuera del agua)

—¡Leah, Leah! ¡Despierta!—

—¿papá?—

Spyro la ajita un poco para que despertará. Leah, al abrir los ojos se desánimo un poco. Miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en la oscuridad de la parte inferior del barco, recostada en el hombro de spyro.

—no... No eres papá —leah estaba lastimada por el hecho de no estar con grey.

—te dormiste... Sera mejor que vayas a dormir —

—hoy... Prefiero dormir aquí, tu toma la cama no la necesitó. —

—no lo harás... Vamos o tendré que llevarte— Leah se enrolla entre su cola.

—vete...no es tu trabajo cuidarme—

—¿a no?— spyro baja la cabeza hasta estar junto a ella. — ¿cual es entonces?—

—cierto yo no te lo e dicho... Mañana.

.. Estaremos cerca y... Estoy cansada, mañana te explicaré... Te lo prometo. Hoy dormire.—

Spyro mete su cabeza por debajo del estomago de Leah y la levanta hasta tenerla en la espalda. Leah casi se cae pero se sujeto con fuerza de spyro.

—ven, vamos a llevarte a tu cama— spyro comienza a reír mientras Leah empieza a sonrojarse de manera leve.

(Ydp-okami:un lemmon :3) (no -_-).

Spyro la carga hasta su habitación y la deja en su cama con cuidado.

—duerme bien. — spyro le desea una buena noche pero leah parecía preocupada por algo.— ¿te pasa algo? No te ves bien.—

—spyro... No te e dicho la verdad.— spyro cambio su expresión drásticamente a confundido. —la única razón por la que estas aquí es... Hay una criatura marina gigante a donde vamos... E intentado ir sola pero... Siempre evita que lleguemos,la ultima vez daño bastante el barco y nos detuvo meses en tierra. Siempre rodea la isla del oráculo y no deja pasar a nadie. Ya estoy cansada solo quiero... Papá— leah nuevamente comienza a llorar.

—no importa —leah levanta la cabeza para mirar a spyro. —prometo llevarte a esa isla y si esa cosa nos come, nos comerá juntos :) —

—eres muy positivo... Eso no me gusta—dice un poco molesta .

—¿que?—

—mi papá era igual. Gracias ... Spairo—esta sonríe de manera agradable, haciendo imposible que spyro sonriera con ella.

—otra vez con eso jeje, oye ¿y que le paso a tu papá?—

—buenas noches spyro.— leah volteo la cabeza, ignorando por completo a spyro.

—buenas noches— spyro se sube en la red que usaba por cama y se recuesta de manera un tanto cómoda —a dormir como banana de bueno jeje—

—spyro...—

—¿que pasa?—

—b... Buenas noches...—

—hasta mañana leah—...

En alguna parte.

Colinas verdes y suelos azules despejados, era un ambiente bastante tranquilo y hermoso. No había nada a la vista mas que prados verdes. Caminando por ellos iba una dragona completamente blanca seguida de dos dragones. Una verde y uno azul. El azul solo la seguía sin preguntar mientras que la verde estaba aburrida de caminar sin fin.

—ey... Icerad— manai lo golpea con su hombro. — ¿a dónde vamos?—

—¿uh? Arcangel sólo quiere caminar contigo. Venga solo un rato más. —

—icerad... ¿Por qué no intervino antes?—

—¿te refieres a cuando estabas... "Viva" — manai asiente con la cabeza mientras tenía una expresión triste dibujada en su rostro.

—Pues... La verdad siempre estuvimos ahí, arcángel quería qué pudieras hacer las cosas sola, pero tardaste demasiado así qué... Ya viste lo que paso.—

—pero... ¿Por que al final decidieron intervenir?—

—se le acaba el tiempo—

—¿tiempo? ¿A Qui...?—

Arcangel se detiene debido a un fuerte y repentino dolor en el pecho, su respiración comenzo a agitarse y se recostó en el piso a descansan. Manai intento ayudarla pero icerad la sostuvo.

—no puedes hacer nada—le dice icerad mientras observaba a arcangel sostenerse el pecho con dolor.

—¿que le pasa?—icerad se veía deprimido. Manai se acerco a arcángel y se recostó a su lado. —papá... ¿Estas bien?—arcangel la mira cansada.

—no pasa nada... Aun tengo tiempo, no te preocupes por mí —.

—no... No quiero perderte ahora...—

Al día siguiente.

Un gran golpe se sintió, fue tan fuerte que los desperto a todos. Leah asustada se levanta rápidamente mientras el barco se agitaba constantemente de lado a lado. Spyro la siguió de cerca. Ambos asomaron la cabeza por la borda y vieron una gran sombra debajo del barco.

—leah... ¿Que es eso?— dice spyro preocupado.

—ya te lo dije. —

—no pensé que fuera tan grande.—

El leviatán giraba alrededor del barco, mientras qué con su cola empezaba a atrapar el barco y a destruirlo mientras lo aplastaba.

Spyro lanza una Descarha eléctrica a la cola del leviatán obligándolo a soltarlo.

—¡distraelo!—le grita leah.

—¿cómo?—leah entra a la parte inferior del barco mientras dejando a spyro con una expresión de "¿es en serio?.

El leviatán asoma su cabeza, mirando fijamente a spyro mientras movía lentamente la lengua saboreandose los labios.

—¿que tu... No eres lo qué estaba en warfang la última vez?—el leviatán deja salir un fuerte rugido qué empuja a spyro hasta el borde del barco (eso y llenandole de baba). —

El leviatán usa su aliento de hielo para congelar a spyro pero este usa una llamarada qué lo contrarresta. El leviatán se lanza sobre spyro para comerlo pero este lo esquiva y le lanza una descarga eléctrica.

—¿que estará haciendo cynder ahora?—

En warfang.

Estaban cynder, flame, ember, spyn y kreic dando unas vueltas por la ciudad. Spyn y kreic ya no tenían las cadenas a las cuales shadow los había atado. ¿Pero cómo se las quitaron? (7w7)

—oigan... Las cadenas duraron un par de semanas y luego desaparecieron... ¿Por qué? —pregunta ember con curiosidad.

Spyn y kreic se miran mutuamente mientras se sonrojaban y reían.

—supongo que fue cuestión de tiempo— dice spyn sin poder evitar reírse.

—casi morimos y te ríes —dice kreic un tanto serio.

—¿morir? ¿De que hablan?—pregunta cynder preocupada.

—nada, nada jeje... No pasa nada.—spyn sólo seguía riendo mientras le pisaba la cola a kreic por boca floja.

Continuará...

Nota:bueno... Tardo un poccoo en actualizar no tengo mucho tiempo ... Por fin escribo lo que quiero xD mi amigo se enfermo / también dijo que no continuara su historia por sentirlo como un plagio de SAO y elfen lied. (Por eso lo hiso en primer lugar -w-) bueno adiós. Feliz cumple años marco.


	8. Time

soldado... sorry... creo que no continuara TWD :'( al menos tuvo su momento.

Time.

Mientras spyro peleaba arduamente con el leviatán, leah buscaba en la parte inferior del barco a grillby. El barco se sacudía de lado a lado y agua comenzaba a entrar por entre pequeñas grietas causada por los golpes.

Grillby intento salir de la parte baja del barco al observar el agua entrante, el leviatán se había esmerado en dañar mas el bote. Desesperado intenta salir. Al estar cerca de las escaleras se topa con Leah, ambos suben rápidamente a ver en que podían ayudar a spyro.

Al llegar a la parte superior, spyro seguía esquivando los ataques del leviatán y a la vez usaba sus elementos para atacarlo.

—¡Leah! ¡Debiste decirme que vendría para esto!— le grita spyro molesto.

—¡no hubieras venido!—

—¡al contrarió, le hubiera pedido a cynder que viniera, sería mas fácil! —el leviatán lanza una vestisca de hielo que spyro esquiva fácilmente. Mientras mantenía una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

—no entiendo a los dragones— dice grillby mientras observaba a spyro riendo frente a el leviatán.

El leviatán intenta atraparlo con sus dientes, pero al estar cerca spyro se envuelve en un nimbo eléctrico que electrocuta la boca del leviatán.

—¿¡eso es todo!? Ni siquiera estoy cansado—comienza a presumir spyro.

—¡spyro! ¡Cuidado detrás de ti!—le grita leah.

Spyro voltea rápidamente pero igual es golpeado contra el suelo por la cola del leviatán.

—auuuu... No vuelvo a presumir, ya estoy viejo para esto.—spyro se levanta adolorido y veía cómo el leviatán parecía estar sonriendo. — ¿y ¿y si lo dejamos así?— el leviatán lanza le arroja con su boca una ventisca helada que golpea a spyro y lo derriba.

El leviatán lanza sus mandíbulas hacia spyro dispuesto a devorarlo... Spyro cerro los ojos por el miedo tras oír un grito de leah "spyrooo..."

... Suspenso 7w7 ...

Todo estaba tan callado. Se le era imposible oír el sonido de las olas golpeando el barco. Tampoco sentía el viento correr o golpeándolo en la cara con fuerza, todo estaba... En paz...

Ydp-okami:a la verga ya mataste a spyro.

Spyro abre los ojos lentamente, asustado de lo qué puede pasar. Pero solo quedo perplejo al ver lo que había pasado. Nuevamente todo estaba congelado, cómo si el tiempo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor. Y frente a el... Estaba alguíen muy parecida a alguíen especial para el. Solo que era diferente en ciertos puntos. A simple vista parecía que spyn estaba posaba frente a el, pero al detallarla rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no era ella, ya que esta dragona a pesar de ser púrpura y similar a su hija, era un poco mas grande, tenía un collar con un colgante de reloj de arena y en su cuello llevaba un extraño collar que cubría su cuello por completo y en el centro de este tenía una gema que cambiaba de color de manera constante. La dragóna se acerco a spyro y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Spyro toma la mano de la dragona, al intentar levantarse la dragona salta sobre el y lo abraza con fuerza.

—¿no sabes cuanto te extrañe? —fueron las únicas palabras que dijo la dragona, incluso con una voz idéntica a la de su hija.

—tu... ¿Quien eres?—pregunta spyro sorprendido de lo que estaba pasando. Mientras suavemente sostenía a la dragona de los brazos.

La dragona se mantuvo callada por un momento, spyro hubiera hecho algo para detenerla pero... Se sentía tan tranquilo con ella al lado. Hubo un momento en el que la dragona se levanto y junto con ella a spyro con una fuerza poco creíble.

—yo soy... Bueno no soy... Yo soy, es bastante imposible de explicar. —la dragona comienza a jugar con sus dedos mientras pensaba en que decir.

—te pareces a mi hija.—

—pues... Si... Tome la forma de una spyn, también tome sus recuerdos para adaptarme a la época.—

—¿una spyn? ¿A que te refieres? ¿Y que es eso de tomar recuerdos?—

—es... Difícil de explicar; pero eso no importa. Vine a salvarte.—

—¿que? Yo no necesitaba ser... — la dragona parecida a spyn le señala a el leviatán que estaba tan cerca de comerlos. — bueno tal vez un poco. Pero, ¿como hiciste para... Detener el tiempo.? —

—es... Bastante sencillo para mi, es como si... Tu dejaras de respirar, lo haces porque quieres. Yo puedo hacer esto porque quiero y yo... Quiero estar contigo. —

—pero... ¿Eres mi hija o...?—

—bueno lo soy... Lo era... No lo se... Supongo que no lo soy aquí pero lo fui alguna vez... AAAAHHHGG—grita la dragona al aire como una forma de librarse de la tensión. —te quiero papá. Prometo explicarte todo pronto. Pero ahora... ¿A donde ibas?—spyro mira de lado a lado intentando buscar una explicación racional a lo que estaba pasando. Mientras buscaba esa explicación vio a leah con una expresión desesperada al ver que el leviatán atacó a spyro.

—¿puedes llevarme a la isla del oráculo?— primero la dragona lo miro confundida, pero acto seguido comenzó a reír.

—¿para que? —dice sin poder evitar reírse.

—es para... Ella —spyro señala a leah. —me pidió que le guiará hasta allí pero... Mira como termino todo—

—ok eso es raro... Ahí vivo yo. Yo soy lo que ustedes llaman "oráculo" —

—¿tu eres el... La... — spyro estaba confundido, estaba en u completo enredo, no sabía si pensar que era una broma o una especie de sueño loco. Porque eso parecía.

La dragona se acerca al leviatán y posa su cabeza con la de el. Los ojos de la dragona comienzan a brillar como dos grandes bombillas radiando una luz blanca.

—otra vez...— la dragona se aleja del leviatán y acaricia su cabeza. —ya puedes descansar.— un brillo comenzó a emergir de su cabeza hasta llegar a su cola, descongelandolo del tiempo y dándole movilidad nuevamente. El leviatán observa el barco y ve a la dragona con una sonrisa en su rostro. Suavemente el leviatán suelta el barco y comienza a hundirse en las profundidades del océano.

—vaya... Tu... ¿Como debería llamarte?—pregunta spyro asombrado de la pequeña dragona.

—pues... Siempre seré tu pequeña ;P pero dime time. Por ahora.—

Nota uwu

No hay :v, no existe, no existirá :v . nah ya en serio, esto es larga historia lo de time. Spyn es la hija de spyro :v Spyn-time es... Larga historia xD.

Bueno... Hasta la semana que viene.


End file.
